Story:Star Trek: Phoenix/Burden of Command/Act Two
In the port 302 bay Admiral Kira and General Carter walks into the bay and sees Commander Summers holding a small round ball. I found this what the hell is this? Commander Summers asked as she looks at it then looks at the Admiral. He looks at it. Its a Kino, devices found on the Destiny says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Summers. She looks at it. There's also five minutes of footage inside it some of it is badly garbled, with the Colonel's permission and yours as well I'd like to take a shot at extracting the footage Commander Summers says as she looks at both Admiral Kira and General Carter. He looks at her. Go ahead says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Summers. She nods and heads to engineering. In the Ancient shuttle Sam is scanning it with her tricorder. Typhuss can you come in here? Sam asked as she's scanning with the tricorder. He walks into the shuttle. What is it Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. I've got blood it doesn't match our guest in sickbay Carter says as she looks at him. He looks at her. What are you saying, is he from an alternate reality says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. The blood doesn't belong to him it belongs to a female, Carter to Doctor Wellington General Carter says as she tapped her combadge. Wellington here go ahead General Doctor Wellington says over the com. She looks at Typhuss. I'm sending you some tricorder scans I took of a sample of blood it reads as female but the tricorder is having issues making heads or tails of it General Carter says as she looks at Typhuss then at her tricorder. I've got it I'll have an answer you in 3 minutes, Wellington out Doctor Wellington says over the com. Then the bay doors open and the force field starts to fail as air starts to vent from it and people evacuated the bay except Admiral Kira and General Carter are in the shuttle which was vented into space. Typhuss pushes a button on a console. Kira to Phoenix, come in says Typhuss as he talks into the com. Tyson here go ahead Admiral Colonel Tyson says over the com. Typhuss looks at Sam and explained what happened. The force field failed and the shuttle was vented into space, lock a tractor beam on the shuttle says Typhuss as he talks into the com. On the bridge Colonel Tyson sits in her chair. Mr. Tanner lock a tractor beam onto the shuttle Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the console. The tractor beam tries to lock onto the shuttle but bounces off the hull. On the bridge Tanner looks at his console. What the hell the tractor beam bounced off the hull Lieutenant Tanner says as he looks at his console then at Colonel Tyson. She looks at him. Try to reestablish the lock Colonel Tyson says as she looks at him. He looks at the console. The tractor beam bounces off the hull again. On the bridge Tanner isn't happy. Damn it no effect the tractor beam can't read the hull very well this time Lieutenant Tanner says as he looks at her. She sat in the chair. Admiral we've got a problem Colonel Tyson says as she looks at the viewer showing the shuttle drifting. On the shuttle Typhuss wants to know what the issue is. What's wrong says Typhuss as he talks into the com. For some unknown reason our tractor beam isn't locking onto the shuttle Colonel Tyson says over the com. Admiral Kira turns to General Carter. They can beam us out says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. No the hull isn't familiar with the Asgard transport technology Sam says as she looks at him. He looks at her then out the window. So what's the plan, we just adrift in space says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Sam looks at him. I'm not sure Sam says as she looks at him. He looks at her. What if they launch a shuttlecraft with a Federation transporter, will that work or no says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Sam looks at him. That could work Sam says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Kira to Phoenix, please launch a shuttlecraft and have us beamed up says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. It may take awhile sir we're not leaving your side sir Colonel Tyson says over the com. Typhuss speaks into the com. Copy that, Colonel Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Sam turns to him. Typhuss we've got something much worse the hull has been damaged we're leaking air Sam says as she looks at the console and turns to him. Typhuss looks at her. See if you can find Ancient environmental suits aboard Typhuss says as he looks at Sam. She nods and starts looking for them as he contacts the Phoenix. Kira to Phoenix, we got another problem, the shuttle is leaking air Typhuss says as he talked into the com. Damn we're on our way sir we're going to do something drastic we're gonna scoop the shuttle up into the 302 bay, but we're gonna need you to adjust the shuttle's pitch so we can do this Colonel Tyson says over the com. Typhuss turns to Sam. Right, I'm on it Typhuss says as he looks at Sam then sits down on the chair at the controls and taps a few buttons. The shuttle straightens up as the Phoenix approaches the shuttle. On the bridge Major Mitchell inputs commands into the helm. Nice and easy Allison don't bump into them Colonel Tyson says as she looks at her. Aye, Colonel Major Mitchell says as she is working on her console. Typhuss is working on the console. Sam, how am I doing Typhuss says as he looks at Sam. Good Typhuss keep it up Sam says as she pats his shoulder. He keeps working on it. We are almost there a few more meters Typhuss says as he works on the console. The Phoenix scoops up the shuttle. I did it, glad that's over Typhuss says as he looks at Sam. In the briefing room Admiral Kira looks at Commander Summers about the shuttle. How did the shuttle's hull get damaged? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Summers. She thinks. Its unknown sir Commander Summers says as she looks at him.